falloutfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Igreja da Prole do Átomo
Mãe Maya Mãe Isolde Sumo Confessor Tektus |members = Mãe Curie III (formalmente) , Sumo Confessor Martin (exilado) |headquarters = Filhos do Átomo |locations = Megaton Cratera do Átomo Kingsport Lighthouse Casa da Cratera Sentinel site O Núcleo |related = Apóstolos da Luz Sagrada |footer = Confessor Cromwell prega em frente a bomba |baseid = }} A Igreja da Prole do Átomo é uma religião em Fallout 3, Fallout 4 e sua dlc Far Harbor. Visão geral A origem exata da Igreja da Prole do Átomo é desconhecida, mas parece já ter existido desde a construção de Megaton, já que Manya menciona que eles foram fundamentais para a construção da cidade. Os cidadãos de Megaton não se importam que residam lá, já que suas tecnologias e força de trabalho são necessárias para construir a cidade, em troca de ser "construída em torno da bomba". Em 2287, a influência da Igreja cresceu na Comunidade, e até mesmo para o norte, como em Maine, com os Filhos do Átomo sendo ativos na ilha distante. A Prole do Átomo que residem na Comunidade também são muito mais fanáticos, com a maioria dos membros optando por atacar o Sole Survivor. No entanto, aqueles encontrados na Cratera do Átomo são passivos durante a missão O Mar Reluzente. Crenças A Prole do Átomo acreditam que cada átomo contém em si um universo inteiro e, quando um átomo é dividido, muitos universos são criados. Portanto, em vez de ver a Grande Guerra como destrutiva, a Igreja acredita que foi um evento sagrado criativo e unificador. A Prole do Átomo também vêem a morte mais como uma celebração da vida e da unificação do Átomo através de "O Brilho". "O Brilho" é a encarnação terrena da conexão direta do Átomo com a Prole do Átomo. A Prole do Átomo vêem os necróticos como "átomos abandonados" ou aqueles que têm negócios inacabados e, por negar aos necróticos sua unificação com o próprio Átomo, o Átomo os toca com "O Brilho" e pede que eles espalhem a palavra do Átomo para aqueles ao redor o mundo. Esses necróticos que se recusam a aceitar o "presente do Fulgor" e se recusam a espalhar a palavra do Átomo estão condenados a se tornarem necróticos ferozes. Membros ''Fallout 3'' * O Confessor Cromwell lidera a Igreja e pode ser encontrado geralmente pregando de fronte à bomba de Megaton. Cromwell irá aceitar doações em nome da Igreja. * Mãe Maya é a esposa do Confessor Cromwell. * Alguns membros da Prole do Átomo. ''Broken Steel'' * Mãe Curie III, líder do Monastério da Luz Sagrada e uleader of the Holy Light Monastery is a former Child of Atom. Optionally, she can also be encountered as a ghoul. * Atom's Champion, a neutral feral ghoul reaver member. * Irmão Gerard, um guarda da Igreja e possível necrótico. * Novice, a ghoul member. * Sun of Atom, A neutral glowing one member. ''Fallout 4'' * Mãe Isolde é a líder do grupo na Cratera do Átomo, e está envolvida na quest O Mar Reluzente. * Membros da Igreja, são hostis contra o Sole Survivor. * Irmã Verena * Irmão Griffith * Irmã Layla * Irmão Foster * Irmão Ward * Irmão Ogden * Irmão Henri ''Far Harbor'' * Sumo Confessor Tektus * O Arquemista * Irmã Mai * Irmão Kane * Grande Fanático Richter * Fanática Theil * Fanático Ware * Irmão Devin * Irmã Aubert * Irmã Gwyneth Notas * Por uma razão que ainda não é cientificamente conhecida, muitos da Prole do Átomo são imunes aos efeitos adversos da radiação e vivem livremente em zonas de alta radiação, como a cratera do Mar Reluzente, sem se tornar um necrótico ou outra mutação, e alguns podem até mesmo serem capazes de remover a radiação de outras pessoas apenas por estarem perto delas. A Prole do Átomo afirma que este é o "dom" do Átomo para eles, e nunca questionam sobre a incrível adaptação ou sobre como os filiados obtêm tal "dom". Aparições A Igreja da Prole do Átomo aparece em Fallout 3 e sua DLC Broken Steel, assim como em Fallout 4 e sua DLC Far Harbor. Bastidores A Prole do Átomo é uma referência ao livro e filme De volta ao Planeta dos Macacos onde existe um culto que venerava um ICBM não detonado. Na [[Série Fallout|série Fallout]], tal culto serviu como inspiração para a cidade de Gravestone em Fallout Tactics. de:Die Kinder des Atoms en:Church of the Children of Atom es:Iglesia de los Hijos del Átomo fr:Église des Enfants de l'Atome it:Chiesa dei Bambini dell'Atomo pl:Kościół Dzieci Atomu ru:Церковь Детей Атома uk:Церква Дітей Атома zh:Church of the Children of Atom Categoria:Facções Categoria:Facções do Fallout 4 Categoria:Facções menores Categoria:Prole do Átomo Categoria:Religiões Categoria:Facções do Fallout 3